Heiress
by Native-Ink23
Summary: The Elders are wanting soon-to-be Fire-lord Zuko to have an heir and Fire-Lady ready for them when he is made lord of all Fire Nation. Zuko then finds out he already has a newborn son with Katara! Will our Prideful Fire Prince come to love our beautiful water bender and his son Zane? ZukoxKatara SokkaxAzula TophxAang
1. Chapter 1

**Heiress Epilouge**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

**R&R**

**. .**

**. .**

* * *

In the Four Nations there was peace and harmony, but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. There is a Avatar, master of all four elemants, but he dissapeared when the world needed him most.

But then two southern water tribe kids the girl at the age of thirteen and her brother at the age of fifteen -Katara and Sokka. They then found a young twelve year old air nomad -Aang- that was frozen in a ice berg for about a hundred years! (Making the avatar about 112)

The Avatar then sent out to the North Pole with his two new friends Katara and Sokka to find a water bending master for himself and Katara.

Once Katara and the young Avatar Aang learnt Water bending from the legend water bender Pakku, they then set out to the Earth Kingdom to look for a earth bending teacher. They also had a fifteen year old Fire Prince, Zuko, right on their tails chasing after them to catch the Avatar, so that way he could restore his honor. The Avatar eventually found a earth bending teacher, a young girl named Toph at the age of eleven.

But they couldn't find a Fire Bending teacher, they then found a man named Jeong Jeong. He was a good teacher and Taught Aang much.

But when it came to Aang going against the Fire Lord, he just needed a push. Katara was the one who realy brought the FireLord down, using her bloodbending; but Aang did most of the work.

Once Ozai's bending was tooken away, he was sent to a prison. Iroh then was placed as Fire Lord for about four years, then his brother Ozai claimed he had turned good, no one believed him except Aang.

Everyone thought he was crazy, but Aang said that everyone needs a second chance, Aang then gave back half of Ozai's bending just to be cautious.

Ozai was a good king but he did have his times when he wasn't, Fire Lord Ozai then found his wife Ursa and brought her back to the Fire Nation to be with him again.

Zuko then came back to the Fire Nation to see his mother again, his parents then greeted him with open arms; Zuko and Ozai weren't the best at getting togethar, but they at least were able to not kill eachother.

As time passed the Four Nations were at peace once again, there was some bandits, pirates and some rebelling fire benders here and there but they were tooken care of.

Zuko is the next in line for the throne, but he soon needs a heir, the Elders then choose Mai, Zuko's old girlfriend. They both agreed to the terms and were supposed to get married in a while.

But can a certain water bender and son change that?

* * *

A/N Hey!

I hoped you get the idea of the story, so go and read the chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi here is my first ATLA fanfic, so please dont judge.**

**Summary: **The Elders say it is time for Zuko to have a heir soon to be ready for them to have the next prince when Zuko is made Fire Lord. So they match him up with Mai for the fire Lady position, which Zuko agrees to since he also like's Mai. But he doesn't know that he already has a son with Katara! But will the prideful Fire prince come to love our beautiful water bender, or will he stay with the cold Mai?

**This story will have romance, action, adventure, and bending.**

**If you would like to correct my grammar please do, but I don't want to be reading, "This story suck's," or "You should stop writing," or anything relsted along those lines.**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, all I own is the plot, ideas and nothing else.**  
**Now let's start reading and dont forget review!**

* * *

**-Chap 1: Peace-**

**-Katara-**

It was a snowy day in a nice size island called Kiyoshi island, it was a nice friendly coastal line Island with the famous Kiyoshi warriors

The Kiyoshi warriors protect this island from smugglers, Pirates some Fire nation but mainly the pirates.

I was living on the island with Suki, Sokka's fiance, Aang is with Toph learning more of Earthbending he is now 20 but really 120 years old. Toph is 19 now Sokka's 24, Suki's 22 .

And I am a 21 year old water bending healing master. I master in fighting skills thanks to Suki and I also do a little weaponry, thanks to another Kiyoshi warrior named Lia.

I also help with the Kiyoshi warriors, but I am mainly just their medic I do some of the fighting and I also get them across the seas for missions.

All the nations were at war with the Fire Nation, but Toph was Teaching Aang earth bending for his third element, since he already knows water and air so he could bring peace to the four nations.

The Fire lord was Aizo and then there was Fire Lady Ursa, the Fire Lady is actually really nice, since I met her when the Kyoshi warriors visited the Fire Nation to say that they didn't want to help fight the war, since we are a peaceful village. We don't like getting into wars at all but only when needed to.

* * *

**~o~**

It was a nice cold snowy night in the town of Kiyoshi , the waves were calm due to me being really calm, the night was silent, and the big fluffy snowflakes were falling onto the snow filled ground.

It was nice and cozy in my apartment located near the ocean area, in the same apartment complex as Suki as well. It was a nice two room apartment, the master bedroom had satin red sheets while the guest bedroom had Sapphire blue sheets with two bathrooms the master had its own bathroom, and it had a nice kitchen.

I lay here in front and facing a nice warm fire , since it was very cold outside. I was laying on one of those bear animal skins in front of the fire, but this one was a fake since I don't believe in killing animals for fur.

With a ruby red sheet only covering my knees since I got a little hot.

But I wasn't alone I was with everything I almost needed my son Zane, he had a tan color but wasn't as dark as me, he had piercing gold eyes and fuzzy black hair he was a bit premature Zane is 18 inches in heigth weighs five pounds and seven ounces.

I lye here in front of the fire with my little son only in his cloth diaper, nursing on my fuller breasts since they are filled with milk.

I was topless due to my son nursing and I only wore my lacy black panties, with my waist long wavy hair draped and spreaded out a little on my side that I was not laying on. My dark brown mocha slender hand was on his little chest.

As my son was sucking on my pinkish brown nipple which hurt a little due to him nursing a lot he was a greedy little eater the way he eats. As he ate I thought back to when he was made.

* * *

**~o~**

It was a simple task, I had to go and take a scroll to the earth kingdom which I did. But when I was coming back some pirates were trying to capture me to be selled to a brothel.

But then Zuko saved me or so I thought, what he really did was he had my mothers necklace and bribed to have sex with him to get it back but I sadly accepted. Due to I would do anything to get my moms necklace back but I couldn't remember anything else other than pleasure and bliss.

As I remembered that night I felt a tear swell in my sapphire blue eyes making my eyes glisten in the light. I took in a sharp breath as I felt Zane sucking on a little harder. "Like father like son." I giggled a little about my own joke.

I then heard the door open then closed again, I shifted my gaze to the door expecting Suki or Lia but it wasn't it was Zanes father ….. Zuko.

I gasped when I saw his piercing gold eyes land on me, I held Zane so he could keep nursing and my other arm for supporting my weight as I kept my gaze on Zuko

"Is he really mine?" Asked Zuko keeping his killer stare fixated on me.

" Yes." I whispered in my soft motherly tone not wanting to wake the baby.

* * *

**A/N **

**So how was it? And again forgive my grammar and please review it tells me what needs what and tell me how you like it and all that fiasco **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N here is chapter 2!**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chap 2-**

**-Zuko-**

I was on my ship with my crew, and uncle, Iroh, I was training with him in how to strike at the right time. But when I thought I dodged his fire attack, I actually just got blown on the stomach by one of his fireballs.

"Prince Zuko! Are you ok?" I heard my uncle ask in a worried tone. "Yes I am fine Uncle." I said in my usual husky voice.

(Dante bascooo!)

As I sat up I felt a huge gush of pain in abdomen, I grunted in pain as I clenched my stomach. "Prince Zuko you really should get that healed up." Said my Uncle it was more of a command than request.

"I will get it checked soon, but I'll go alone I am able to walk." I stated not anyone really wanting to go with me, I just wanted some time alone off my ship.

"Prince Zuko, we are approaching Kiyoshi Island. The Captain is asking if we can stop their for some repairs, also to restock on cargo." Asked my cargo manager. "Yes you have my permission to stop." I said waiting for him to bow and leave.

"Prince Zuko you should get your wound checked their, I hear they have a amazing beautiful water healer." Stated my Uncle, he doesn't take no for a answer. "Yes I will have it checked their uncle, and I might stay in kiyoshi island for a while, ok." I said in a tired tone, since I don't like to repeat my self.

* * *

After I got off the boat I then realized something, I don't know where I am going. With that thought of I went to go ask a shop keeper where this specific healer lives.

The shop keeper said that the water lives near the shore line in a apartment. When he told me what area and everything, my wound started throbbing. I walked down the snowy path at night, I saw the beautiful sparkling star thinking of the due date

What happened was the Elders said I need a heir to succeed my throne in two years. So they requested, well not requested more like demanded Mai to be my wife.

I really didn't mind (will he?) since I do like a her a bit, she is cool, she is pretty and she can defend Herself. As I was thinking about all these events, I noticed I arrived to my destination.

As I was looking for her door number I noticed that this was a nice apartment complex. I saw the water healer's number, I then walked over to her door but, as I passed her open window I saw something that will change my life forever.

I saw her window open, so I let my curiosity get to me, I peeked into her window seeing Katara and a baby. I felt jealousy and anger swell up in me. Katara was mine and no one else's, sure I liked Mai but Katara, she was my gold my treasure.

But I then noticed something that Baby was a spitting image of me and Katara, then it hit me. That baby is mine, it then all added up the baby looked like a newborn which meant she just had him, and we did have sex almost ten months ago.

As I felt pain and anger, happiness and joy swell up in me since Katara didn't tell me she had MY son, and that I am a father. When I was done battling my emotions, I walked towards the door, I opened it up then walked inside to have Katara's wide sapphire glued on me.

"What are you doing here." But I simply ignored that question, I only had one thing on my mind, if it is or if it isn't my son.

"Is he really mine." Keeping my gold gaze kept on Katara. "Yes." she said in such a soft tone that could make any kid stop crying or to melt a heart.

* * *

**A/N sorry bout my grammar and please review I would very much like it , it keeps the story alive.  
REVIEW please. Thanks ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

**Beta'd by Dark at Noon**

* * *

**-Chap 3-**

**-Katara's POV- **

I saw his piercing gold eyes staring right on me, his shoulder length long black hair in his top not. I turned my eyes back to the now wide awake Zane that let go of my nipple and was now looking back at me.

" Is he mine?" I heard the Fire prince ask me in his warm and yet cold tone. "Yes." I replied quietly. " I see, this changes a lot of things." The firebender said.

" This changes nothing. Please just leave us alone for the sake of our nations." I sobbed, It pained me to say this to a person you hold dearly in your heart.

"No, that is my son and you will be my wife."Zuko said in such a warm and loving tone as he walked his way over to us, that is laying on the comforter. I then heard clothes ruffling, I turned my sapphire gaze to the shirtless fire bender.

I blushed a little as he lied down and wrapped his arm around my petite waist. " What are you doing?" I said trying to sound irritated, " I am injured and tired so please let me rest." He asked more like begged.

My medic side kicked in as he said injured, I had Zane lay a bit away from me as I straddled Zukos waist , to see a burn on his abdomen .

" What are you doing woman?" he said more like demanded for me to say something. " I am healing his _Majesty." _I mocked the majesty part.

I bended some water from the air so I could heal Zuko. He groaned as I put my hand on his abdomen and started my work , with that the water started glowing

Once I was done the water soaked into his skin telling him I was done.

I was getting up but only to be held down on my hip's by Zuko that used that to grind into me. I moaned in response, I was trying to make anything come out of my mouth in word wise, but that wasn't working as I felt him grinding into me, which only left me moaning.

" Z-Z-Zuko *pant* s-stop *moan* ." I shivered in pleasure as he started rubbing my area threw my panties.

I then heard Zane start whining since he was getting a bit cold .

I was about to get up from Zuko as his grip loosened, but I only threw my head back as he moved my panties to the side and started rubbing my pink nub.

" *Moan* Z-Z-Zuko y-your *moan* s-son is cr-cr-*moan* crying." I managed to say in between moans with that he stopped and let me go.

Once I was free I went to my room to get Zane his nice warm red blanket, when I came back out I saw Zuko holding **our **son shirtless sitting on my comforter. I walked back over to them to wrap Zane in his blanket.

I layed back down to nurse Zane again since his dad interrupted, I guided his head towards my fuller breasts and I felt his little suckling on my nipple I took in a deep breath in .

As I was nursing Zane I felt Zuko's arms snake around my waist and I was pulled into my captors chest.

I felt warm and safe and hands on my breasts? I then saw Zane's baby hands find Zukos hands , to only squeeze Zuko's fingers .

**-6:45 am- **

I woke up to find Zuko's hands on my breasts AGAIN and Zane wasn't eating for once , but his small little body was snuggled up to mine trying to find warmth.

I ever so stealthily got out between the two without waking them up.

I turned to knob of the shower on and began striping about ready to get it, I then heard a little whine.

I walked out to the living room and almost laughed to what I saw. I saw Zane trying to lift his head trying to latch onto to Zuko's nipple. I giggled a little.

I walked over to the boys in all my naked glory to pick up Zane , after that I walked away to get in the shower with him .

**-Zuko's POV**

I felt a little wet mouth on my side, I then heard a giggle I pretended to be asleep as she walked by, I cracked my eye open to see Katara walk away in her naked Glory with my son on her nipple again.

Those are mine but I guess I could share.

* * *

**A/N sorry if it was to short but I am getting ready for another school year so I wint be able to update that much and thnx if u r reading this.**

**Review! thanks it keeps the story alive **

**And a special thank's to Dark at Noon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION! I PUT UP A EPILOUGE! THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!**

**But I will post the new chapter today 11/30/12 at 7:30 pm**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

**R&R**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 4-**

**-Katara-**

Once I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around Zane's little body as long as mine. I bended some of the water out of my hair so I wouldn't get water all over my moss green carpet.

I put a red shirt on Zane along with some black pants, once Zane was dressed I started dressing myself as well. I wore a blue robe that was exactly like Yue's, I wore a blue cape over it for a coat.

Once I was done getting dressed I felt a strong pair of arms snake around my petite waist, "Zuko are you up to going with Zane and I to the Medical Corps?" I asked wanting to know if he will go.

"Sure, but after that I need to go to my fleet and see how they are doing," Zuko said before letting me go so we could leave the apartment.

* * *

"Hello Katara, you are here for Zanes check up I presume?" The nurse Saki, said looking into the bundle in my arms. "Yep, we are," I said cheerfuly.

"Can you please set him over there so I can check on everything," Saki said before getting her clipboard.

"Katara? You can start checking up on him, then you can tell me how everything is, while I write it down." Saki said looking at the clipboard writing some things down.

I Bended some water from a bowl, making it a little warm so Zane won't cry. Zuko was just standing in a corner with a amused look.

When I put the blue glowing water on Zanes chest, Zane did a little baby gasp while he stretched and yawned. His little golden eyes then opened slightly, due to he was still tired.

I then smiled at my son before putting a little kiss on his little head.

"Zanes heart rate is normal, his lungs are fine and from the looks of it Zane is going to be a...firebender!" I announced to Saki and Zuko.

Zuko looked proud and excited, Saki had a smile on her face while writing this down. "Well Katara looks like you are free to go, I can now happily announce that Zane is a healthy baby!" Saki said.

Right before Zuko, Zane and I were about to walk out, "Wait, Katara I just need to write down the fathers name. Which is?"

I was about to make up a excuse, but Zuko beat me to it. "Zuko Fudo, is the fathers name," Zuko said with it sounded like amusement in his voice.

"Ok, you can go now." Saki said turning around. With that Zuko, Zane and I then started walking towards his huge ship.

* * *

"Ah Nephew, I see you finally decided to come back-" Iroh then was cut off when Zane started to whine a little.

"Sorry I haven't fed him in a while," I smiled apologeticly to the two men.

"Katara? What brings you here?" Iroh asked, clearly curious. "Well it's kind of a long story," I said rocking Zane, trying to calm him down.

"Well, Katara I'll take you to my quarters to nurse Zane," Zuko said while putting his hand on my back, gently pushing me to his quarters.

"I hope I get a explination before I start getting the wrong ideas," Iroh said while grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

I could only blush at his comment.

"This way Katara, before the old man starts teasing us."Zuko said, urging us to leave.

I started walking to where Zuko was guiding me, I then took a sharp turn before coming face to a door.

Zuko then unlocked the door, standing to the side gesturing for me to go in.

"You can lye on the bed to nurse Zane," Zuko said while closing the door. I then gently sat on the bed and lyed Zane on the satin red ad gold bed.

I undid the first three buttons of the robe, and removed the nursing pads, and Zane started fiesting.

I felt Zuko lye down beside me and wrap his arm around my waist, only to be pulled into his rock hard chest. I felt some of his long black hair tickle my face as he buried his head in my neck.

I then remebered somthing, and thought_ "What's going to happen to us now?"_

Zuko could then sense my fear and confusion, caue he then asked, "What is bothering you?" I then replied, "What will happen to us know?"

"Well... I was wondering if you could come back with me to the Fire Nation. Then you, Zane and I can be a family." Zuko said, gently brushing his finger against the baby's cheek that was trying to fight the sleep.

"But what is going to happen to Mai?" I pointed out, not forgetting the cold woman. "I'll cancel the engagment," Zuko said not caring.

"But-" I was then cut off by Zuko, "No buts Katara, you and Zane are going back to the Fire Nation. And that is final." Zuko said rather sternly, making his point.

"At least let me notify my friends and family," I said a bit offended. "Fine but you better hurry, cause we leave at dawn tomorrow." Zuko sternly said.

"Fine," I grumbled out.

* * *

**(A/N I am just going to skip to where Zuko, Katara and Zane leave to the Fire Nation.)**

* * *

It was a beautiful night around nine o'clock, and the sea was calm, a perfect night for traveling on the sea.

Zane was asleep on Zuko's king size bed on the corner of the large room, there was a nice sized bathroom in the opposite side of the room.  
It also had a huge red rug that covered almost the entire the entire room, with a fire place near the bed.

Zuko was on deck wih his men, doing who knows what. I was sitting in a chair side ways with my feet dangiling on the arm of the chair, while I was reading a medic book.

I was wearing a blue nightgown that went to my thigh, the sleeves went a bit past my hands, with a slit from the shoulders.

While I was reading my book I heard the door open, presuming Zuko came into the room.

I could tell he was having trouble taking off his armor, so I giggled a little.

"What are you giggling at woman, why don't you where a thirty pound weight on your shoulders almost all day." Zuko said a little annoyed.

"Aaaw poor baby," I said sarcasticly. "Here let me help you," I said walking over to him to help take off the heavy piece of metal. Once I untied the knots, Zuko slid the armor right off placing it on his desk.

* * *

Zuko then did the very unexpected, and placed a gentle kiss on the water benders lips, which turned into something very demanding rough and passionate.

Katara quickly wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck pulling him closer, wanting to feel his body pressed up against hers.

Zuko then placed his hands on Katara's hips hoisting her up, wanting her to wrap her legs around him, Katara gladly obliged.

Zuko pushed Katara up against the metal wall, and started grinding into Katara with force. Katara tipped head back, making it go against the wall, while Zuko started kissing, nipping and licking her neck.

Making Katara moan.

But before things got to serious, a little baby cry came from the bed. With this heard Katara and Zuko stopped their moment and looked at eachother in the eyes with hope lust and love.

Zuko then gave Katara a little kiss before letting her down to nurse the baby.

_"Agni, why did Zane have to cry know of all times," _Zuko thought while he glanced down to see a pitiful looking lump in his pants.

Zuko then walked over to the bed and discarded his shirt, leaving him in his black baggy pants. He then snuggled with his son and... future Fire Lady under the warm covers.

But Katara then shocked him when she snuggled closer into his chest, making him feel a warm feeling in his chest while she held onto her little baby boy.

They looked like a family.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the chap! **  
**Favorite, Follow and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

**(I changed my pen name)**

**Enough talk and start reading!**

**R&R**

**. . **

**. .**

**. .**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Katara~**

I woke up around seven-thirty, that's the time when Zane's little golden eyes were wide open and his chunky tan arms flinging everywhere and his black hair was very messy; I only chuckled at this sight.

I then looked over my shoulder to see if Zuko was still asleep, and wasn't very surprised not to see him anywhere, but I was surprised when I saw a breakfast tray filled with food next to the bed I was laying on, there was in all: eggs, (scrambled) fried rice, green tea, toast and some hot egg drop soup.

I was about to get up, but I felt a tug on my hair, I turned around to see Zane's little chubby hand holding a long strand of my dark brown hair; looking at me with what seemed a happy little face.

I sighed at my son before giving him a kiss on the forehead and taking his little hand and untangled my hair out of his fists; when this was done I got up leaving Zane in the middle of the bed, and went eat my luscious breakfast.

Once I was done eating I walked towards the bed to nurse Zane to sooth down his whimpering whines, once I disposed of the blue nightgown, leaving me in my lacy blue braw and underwear.

I then flopped onto the bed making Zane gasp and fling his arms into the air, I giggled at his reactin before saying, "Mommy is sorry," after I kissed his little cheek.

I un-hooked the braw from the front before letting Zane feast on his breakfast.

While Zane was eating, I started played with his short little strands of black hair, then letting my long slender hand play with his little nubbies, (fingers) and toes; I giggled at Zanes reaction when let my finger nails gently grade his chest, and he squirmed telling me he was ticklish.

"I wonder if your father is ticklish like you as well?" I asked aloud while playing with his black strands of hair. I then started thinking things like: _"I wonder what the Fire Kingdom is like right know, since Zuko is about to become Fire lord. But if he is made Fire Lord what does that make me? Fire Lady?" _

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't relise that Zane was about to spit up, but when he did, I cooed "Aaw poor baby Come on lets get you and I cleaned up, alright." I said aloud to the dirty baby.

Zane only got it on him and myself, thankfully the king size bed was spared in that event; and thanfully there was a bathroom with a nice shower. I stroded over towards the shower door naked, with Zane in my arms.

I turned the nob of the marble shower to just the right temp, after that I walked into the warms water.

**. .**

**. .**

**Narrator~**

As the water and young firebender were showering a certain Fire heir walked into his room taking his armor off while searching for his son and mate. He heard the water running in the bathroom and decided to check it out, expecting to see his beautiful mate.

Once the Fire prince was inside the bathroom he saw his loving mate and son bathing in the shower. Zuko then decided to take a shower as discarded his clothes and entered the warm shower, he then snaked his arms around Katara's waist and pulled her into his chest; making the mocha skinned woman gasp.

"Zuko what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be doing you fire duties or something?" Katara questioned while Zane was sucking his wet fist while he rested his head around her collar bone area.

"Is it so wrong to come and visit my son and soon-to-be-wife?" Zuko answered cockily with his head in the crook of her neck.

"N-no I suppose not," Katara stuttered, bringing Zane closer because he was getting slippy.

"Why did you come in here?" Katara asked shutting the water to the shower off and getting a towel on the rack.

"I came here to tell you that we'll be porting at the Fire Nation in about a hour so I suggest be ready." Zuko said as he got out of the shower as well.

"O-Ok. U-Um what should I wear?" Katara asked, needing something to wear once she gets to the hot Fire Nation.

"I suggest something red, and there is a few things in the closet just for you." With that Zuko started getting dressed in his armor once again.

"Alright," Katara said before walking over towards the dresser in only a towel.

Katara went threw many of the dresses and found a dress that she adored.

It had a ruby red top -off shoulder- with sleeves that went to her elbow before it flowed out a little, it showed a little bit of her belly button at the bottom of her shirt like a upside down 'v' and it ended above her belly button.  
For the bottom was a skirt that went to her shins but had slits that went to mid thigh; with some skin tight leggings.

"Is this good enough for you my prince," Katara murmured with some lust in her voice.

Zuko turned at the sound of her voice, when he saw what the water vixen was wearing a slight blush lighted his feautures.

"Y-yes," Zuko stuttered turning his head not wanting to keep drooling and staring.

"Alright, come here my little prince," Katara said in a soft voice when she picked up the still naked baby clad in only a towel. Katara walked over to the dresser and pulled out a little red jumpsuit for Zane.

"Are you guys ready to see the Fire Nation nad ready to meet my family?" Zuko asked walking towards the door. "Quite ready," Katara said with confidence.

"Then lets go," Zuko said before they left the room.

**. .**

**. .**

Katara walked up to the deck smelling the fresh sea air, and she was being looked at by a bunch of fire nation men, some were old but then others had some good looks. Zuko easily noticed this, which of course made him a bit jealous.

Katara noticed that her future-husbands arm was warmer than usual, and that she was getting a lot of second glances from the men on the ship. Katara put two and two together and easily understood.

"Don't worry Zuko I'm yours and only yours.." Katara whispered in Zuko's ear, soothing his jealousy. "..But... you might have to worry about that guy.." Katara said while biting her bottom lip as she glanced at the guy near the ship railing.

The lad had jet black hair and was tan from the sun, he also had red eyes; he was untangling some ropes.

"Maybey I should put a end to his life, he should die in a honorable way..." Zuko then trailed off when he saw the glare his future-wife gave him.

"I was just teasing you," Katara said with a slight chuckle escaping her lips. Zane then started squarming in Zuko's arms and demanded to be in his mother's arms.

"Come here my little prince," Katara cooed before holding Zane and kissing his chubby tan cheeks. Zane started squarming in his mothers arms in response: not liking the smothering.

Zuko chuckled at the site and asked to hold Zane once again by holding out his arms; Katara then put Zane in his fathers awaiting arms. "Us big boys don't need all that kissy kissy stuff; now do we?" Zuko Teased.

Katara lifted a perfect eyebrow with a small smile on her face before teasing back, "I guess that means that you.." Katara said poking Zuko's chest when she said 'you', "..don't get any of my kisses." Katara said swaying her hips when walking away to the rail of the ship.

Zuko watched with amusement as she walked away with Zane in his arms; looking at something round moving from side to side.

Katara watched as the waves turned and play with one another, Katara then thought:_ "I haven't bended for quite some time."  
_Katara then glanced over her shoulder at Zuko, seeing that he was busy with some of his crew members and with Zane in his arms.  
The water bender was then feeling quite cocky Katara then glanced at the water.

Without warning Katara dove into the water head first in her nice dress; she loved the feeling of her element surrounding her. Katara smiled when she saw Zuko's ship from above and swam up to the surfice right next to the ship.

**. . **

**. .**

"Yes sir," One of Zuko's cargo officers said before he left with the orders Zuko gave him. Zuko looked back at the railing to see if Katara was still there, but to his surprise she was not.

Zuko then looked at all of the deck but when he couldn't see her he started thinking she might of went back to their room. But that thought was instantly gone when he saw Katara's high heels still at the railing of the ship.

"Your mother didn't," Zuko hissed under his breath, Zane only looked at the sea birds and sky; ignoring his fathers comment.

Zuko walked towards the rail slowly seeing that she was indeed the clear blue water.

"What are you doing down there?!" Zuko yelled getting Katara's attention.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Katara said while doing the backstroke, she was so fast she was now going ahead of the ship and did a dive like a mermaid in the sea making her go deep in the water.

It was quite deep in the sea, and she liked it, Katara closed her eyes enjoying the deaf peace, when Katara opened her eyes she then saw a dolphin swim up to her, Katara chuckled meaning bubbles escaped her mouth. With her hair floating in the water and her dress floating here and there, she simply looked like a sea goddess.

**. .**

When Zuko saw bubbles come up to the surface he feared something happened to Katara. "Aah Nephew I see you are enjoying the-" But Iroh was then cut off when Zuko abruptly (gently) placed Zane in his uncle's arms.

"Zuko what is the matter?!" Iroh asked surprised that Zuko suddenly gave him his grand nephew.

Zuko abruptly took off his armor and dropped it on the metal ground ,Zuko then jumped into the cold sea; how Katara could stand these temperatures were beyond him.

Zuko went into the deep water and saw Katara next to a dolphin playing with it as her dress floated around her. Zuko would love to stay under the water to watch Katara interact with the dolphin but he was running low on oxygen.

The curious water bender saw her husband-to-be struggling to the top because of the lack of oxygen. Katara quickly swam towards the fire bender and created a big bubble around both of them.

Zuko gasped for air when the bubble surrounded them. "Why the hell did you jump in the water like that!?" Zuko yelled when he was able to catch his breath.

"And why did you jump in after me, when you know I am a water bender?" Katara asked back with a hint of anger in her voice, not answering Zuko's question.

"I-," Zuko was tooken back there. "I was worried," Zuko confessed quietly.

Katara then smiled before she kissed Zuko on the cheek, whispering in his ear: "I'm glad you were worried for me."

"Now should we head back up there before your uncle teaches Zane Pai Sho." Katara said with a smile; Zuko nodded his head in response.

Once the two bender came up to the surfice, Zuko gasped for air while Katara just breathed at a normal rate.

"Hang on dear," Katara teased before taking them up to the railing of the ship by a water twister.

Katara bended the water from her clothes leaving herself perfectly dry, but Zuko on the other hand was still wet. Zuko then made himdelf warm by firebending making his clothes dry but still a bit damp.

Katara turned her head to Irof who was still holding Zane that was asleep, Katara smiled at Iroh before saying, "Are you enjoying yourself Iroh?"

Iroh turned his head to Katara taking his eyes off his Pai Sho game. "Very much Lady Katara."

Zuko walked over to where Katara was standing and wrapped his arms around Katara's waist and set his chin ontop of her head.

**. .**

**. .**

The ship then docked at the port and unloaded, Zuko, Katara and Zane got off the carriage and then got into a carriage and was driven back to the Fire Palace.

Katara's stomach was filled with butterflys when they got closer and closer to the Palace; Zuko saw this and put a warm hand on Katara's hand that was resting in her lap.

"Don't worry..." Zuko soothed in a warm tone, trying to calm his mate's worries. "...I'm sure my parents will like you."

"I do hope so.." Katara said trailing off.

"We are here Prince Zuko," the chauffier announced holding the door open for the firebender and waterbender to get out. Katara was still holding Zane, but the future-fire-prince fell asleep sleep on the ride to the palace.

"Here we go.." Katara muttered under her breath no one hearing her. Katara walked towards the steps of the palace with Zane asleep in her arms.

With that the door opened revealing in all: Fire Lord Ozai, Fire Lady Ursa and Princess Azula as well as Mai.

_"Dear God help me," _Katara thought before walking towards the nobles.

* * *

**. . **

**. . **

**End of Chapter**

**I hoped you liked the chapter as much as I did.**

**_I'll PM you a preview of the next chapter if you review while being signed in. Cause how else will I PM it to you?_**

**So Review, Favorite, Follow= RFF!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

Hello earthlings that are reading this.  
I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for a while, blame life!  
Anyway for those who have reviewed and was logged into their account and I gave you a preview to the next chapter (chapter 6), I hoped you liked the preview that I sent you, and I need to ask all of you faithful readers, what do you think of these pairings that may appear in the story?

_ZukoxKatara (of course) with a lil of Jetara, to get Zuzu jealous of course!  
JinxJet, I like it so shut it!  
MaixOC they're going to be cute togethar I promise, but if you got something better, tell me!  
AzulaxSokka, what? I like it and it's my story so, ha!  
TophxAang, they are just so cute togethar!  
TyLeexHaru probobly. If you don't like tell me please._

_**Tell me what you think of these pairings, I don't want a bunch of flames**__._

**WARNING! Characters will be a bit OC!**

**. .**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

**R&R**

**Enjoy!**

**. .**

**. .**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Royal Greetings**

**Katara~**

Once the doors opened to the throne room, revealing Zuko's family the Fudos, Katara's breath hitched in her chest and suddenly grew stiff.

Zuko noticing his future-wife's nervousness, grabbed her slender hand -that was not holding Zane- trying to calm her nerves. The small family figure walked towards the throne where Ozai sat with his wife next to him and Azula to his left and Mai sitting next to Azula; the right side empty where Zuko sat.

Katara felt her heart beat faster when Mai looked at her with a dull face, showing no emotion as usual.

The waterbender sat down next to her future-husband on a red cushion with Zane in her arms, wrapped up in his fluffy red blanket Iroh got him.  
Katara saw the smile the Fire-Lady Ursa sent her seeing the bundl in her arms, knowing it was possibly her grandchild.

"Welcome home my son," Ozai spoke in his usual husky voice that Fire-Lady ursa loved so much. "Yes, it's good to be back home," Zuko responded back to his father in a montone tone.

"And who is this?" Ozai asked changing his vision towards the mocha skinned women, Katara.  
Katara kept her head down in a respectful manner, with a red cape around her shoulders, but not on her head.

Katara didn't let her face be seen cause she was just to nervious.

Zane was hidden behind the cape a little his head stuck out sligtly, Zane cuddled into his mothers body, loving the warmth his mother gave him.

"This is the mother of my child," Zuko said nonchalantly expecting this perticular question, Mai was a bit tooken back, but then what looked like a face of calmness and relief?

"I see, show yourself," Ozai commanded slightly impressed by her manners.

Katara picked her head up and looked up at the royal family expecting disgust but instead...

"I'm finally a mother-in-law and a grandmother!" Ursa said with glee, suprise and cheerfullness.

Zuko was slightly tooken back by his mothers outburst with a raised eyebrow.

Ozai had to agree with his son that Katara was a beaut

"What your status girl," Ozai asked/commanded ignoring his wifes comment.

Katara got tongue tied for a second but it untangled by saying, "Katara Tsukimo, daughter of Chief Hakoda Tsukimo, of the Southern water tribe."

Katara didn't feel ashamed of her not-small village anymore, cause it was now three-fourths as big as the North Pole; thanks to some waterbenders from the North.

"I see, Princess of the South Pole," Ozai said sampiling her name, which sounded pretty good, in Zuko's perspective.

"May I see my Grandchild?" Ozai asked looking at the bundle hidden fom everyone in the room in Katara's cloak.

"Yes, M'lord," Katara said when Zuko stood up and gave Katara his hand and helped Katara up from her sitting posistion.

Zuko lead Katara up the stairs to the right that lead to the throne seats that his family sat on.

Zuko's family stood up anxious to see the knew memebers of the Fudo family.

Ursa rshed over to see Katara and her new grandchild Zane. once the family surrounded Katara, Zane and Zuko Katara opened her cloak for the family to see a bundle.

The bundle cooed in it's dream making Ursa smile with excitement while Ozai ust stared at the bundle with curiousness and Azula just stared at it with a smirk thinking, _"I'm finally an aunt!"_

Katara opened the bundle showing a little tan baby -not as dark as Katara though- with jet black hair and golden eyes.

Ursa giggled before asking, "May I please hold my grandson?"

Katara just couldn't deny the womans excitement of her first grandchild and handed the child to Ursa who smild and had tears in her eyes when she saw the infant smile in his sleep.

"Whats his name?" Ozai asked since his wife was so engrossed with Zane.

"Zane," Katara replied in her gentle voice that always seemed to sooth Zane right back to sleep.

"A good name for a Future-Fire-Lord," Ozai replied while strokings his beard thoughtfully.

Azula steppd closer to Katara and asked on a whisper next to Katara's ear, "Is he going to be a bender? Because if he isn't a firebender he can't rule the Fire-Nation."

"I know, and he is a firebender," Katara replied with a kind smile. But this smile didn't fool Azula.

Azula knew that Katara had a bad-girl, sexy-seductive side to her, cause when the Kiyoshi warriors visited the Fire Palice, Azula had a mission and asked if Katara could join her for it.

The mission was an assasination on a rogue firebender, so she had Katara seduce, then kill with her blodbending. Katara was just that good, that is also why Azula said Katara was "Tolerable," which meant in Azula language, Katara was no as bad.

"So how old is my little nephew?" Azula asked when her mother passed her the little sleeping bundle. Azula looked at her sleeping nephew and had to fight a smile when she saw how peacful her nephew was.

"He's about two weeks old," Katara said, answering Azula's question as she watched Azula hand Zane to his grandfather, Ozai.

Katara was a bit hesitant when she saw Ozai holding Zane, but then remembered he must have a nice side to him since he had his own kids as well.

"A little guy isn't he?" Ozai said taking Zane out of his blanket and held him up as Zane suckled on his fist.

Zane was only eight-pounds and fourteen inches long when he stretchd out. "He's just a baby, of course he's a bit small," Ursa replied to her husbands comment.

"Yes but he will grow in time," Ozai said before handing the little infant to Zuko, who took Zane an the blanket that his mother was holding for his father.

Zuko gently wrapped Zane in his blanket that his great-unlce Iroh got fo him, and gently rocked him, trying to rock him back to sleep, but that didn't work since Zane was quite hungry.

"I'll take you to your quarters Katara," Azula said and started walking towards a door that was in the back of the throne room.

Katara started walking beind Azula with Zane whimpering quietly in her arms, the waterbender looked back at Zuko with reasurance that she'll be fine since she had her grey waterskin on her side, behind the red cloak.

Zuko wasn't very comfortable with Katara leaving his side with Mai in the plaace cause he hasn't been able to talk to her about breakin the engagemant.

**. .**

**. .**

**Katara&Azula~**

"This is my brothers room, and since you already have a child, I suppose he'll want you to be with him." Azula explained walking into the huge room.

The room was as big enough for Appa to stay in and had brown and white tile flooring, a circle king size bed. The room had double doors that lead to the bathroom and on both sides of the bed were glass window doors that lead to the outside balcony.

The room had some furniture here and there and a fireplace with a fuzzy carpet in front of it and the bathroom had a grotto spa and a shower that could fit five people with a sink of course.

Katara walked in beside Azula and scanned the room and saw teo of her bags neatly on the floor beside a dresser.

"May I hold my nephew?" Azula asked looking at Zane who was know wide awake showing his golden eyes looking at Azula.

Azula took of her armor and had a servent take it to her room. Azula wore a red robe underneath her armor that hugged her curves and showed her curvy figure. Azula's raven hair now reached to her waist and was slightly wavy.

"Ya," Katara replied before handing the little boy to his aunt, Azula tenderly heald Zane in her arms as she sat on Zuko and now Katara's bed.

"So how is the airbender, and earthbender doing?" Azula asked trying to spark up a concversastion.

"Well they're both now happily engaged," Katara said with a smile, walking towards her dresser to see what was inside.

"How is your b-brother doing?" Azula was hesitant to ask since she didn't want the waterbender to know about her feelings for her brother.

"Sokka is engaged to a kiyoshi warrior named Suki and is in the Northern-Water-Tribe with his friend and is teaching the nonbenders how to handle weapons," Katara replied not noticing Azula stutter when she asked the question.

"I see," Azula replied looking down at Zane, sad since her crush was know with another woman.

"How old are you Katara?" Azula asked trying to change the subject.

"Twenty-one, you?" Katara said as she scanned each and every red and blue dresses in her dresser.

"Twenty-one also," Azula replied as she played with Zanes tiny little toes whih made the infant squarm in a tickilish manner.

"Well dinner will be at seven o'clock and Zuzu should be back soon, he's just going over a few things since he just got back from a long trip." Azula explained before handing Zane to Katara so she could leave.

"Ok, I'll see you there," Katara said before pulling down on side of her dress and watched as Azula walked out the doors, shutting them behind herself.

Once Azula was gone and no one was around Katara unhooked her braw from the front and letting the hungry infant eat as she sat infront of the warm soothing fire.

It was around five-thity and the sun was setting making it a red, orange and purple color.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay here Katara," said a cold yet soothing voice.

"Hello Mai, and yes I am," Katara replied in her gentle tone not wanting to disturb Zane's snack/meal.

"I'm glad," Mai said sitting in a chair that was on the right side of Katara.

After a few words were given of greetings and how cute Zane was and other things, Mai finally asked, "So you and Zuko actually have a son."

Katara was expecting this question and replied back, "Yes and I'm sorry I ruined your engagemen-" But Katara was interrupted by Mai.

"Don't be, I didn't even want to marry him," Mai replied with a chuckle; Katara was tooken back there though.

"But I thought you liked him?" Katara asked with her head on the side and confusion obvious in her voice.

"It was a crush back when we were teens, but I don't truly love him like you do Katara, I have my eyes set on someone else." Mai replied in a serious voice.

"I see," Katara replied then grinned and sked, "So who is this guy you like?"

That was Mai relised what slipped out of her muth but sighed knowing there was no way out.

"YourbrothersfriendfromtheSot hernWaterTribe," Mai spoke threw gritted teeth with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Come agian?" Katara asked, not understainding what the weapon mistress just said.

"I said, I like that guy, Ren from the Northern Water Tribe." As Mai said thi her blush darkened and spread more across her face.

Katara then let out a series of giggles escpae her lips, before giggiling out, "You seriously like Ren Tsukiyomi?"

Mai then nodded with the blush still evedant on her cheks.

Ren Tsukiyomi was a friend of Sokkas in the water-tibe and was helping Sokka train the newbies in weapons and waterbending.

Ren was a weapon master and was a Waterbender as well, Ren had black hair, tan skin and those sapphire eyes that all water natives possesed.

The water native women were known for there beauty and elegant skills for making blankets, crafts and espeacially their waterbending.  
The water tribe men were known for there handy carvings and for their brawn skills.

"Well that's interesting, and by chance does Azula l-like my brother?" Katara asked remembring how Azula acted around Sokka.

"Ya, It's funny how your brother gets a bunch of girls," Mai and Katata both giggled at Mai's joke.

Cause think about it Ty lee, Azula, Yue and Suki all of them have has a crush on Sokka.

"Well Azula, Ty Lee and myself are having a sparring practice tommorro night during a full moon, and We were all wondering the true power of a waterbender during a fool moon?"  
Mai asked.

"I'd love to, and Zuko can watch Zane," Katara replied with a smile.

"Ok, Meet Ty Lee is gong to come get you at nine o'clock when the palace settles down and were going to sneak out of the palace and have our practice some where private." Mai replied standing up.

"And since Zuko isn't here yet and it's dinner time I guess I'll take you to the dining room." Mai said waiting for Katara to stand up and get ready to go.

Katara Pulled Zane off of her breast, she handed Zane to Mai for her to hold while she redid her lacy blue braw and pulled up her strap that held her dress togethar.

Katara wore a dark blue satin dress that was pulled togethar and kept togethar by a silver waistband and it stopped at her knees and had inch thick white straps and was outlined with white. Half of Katara's hair was up in a loose bun and the rest fell to her waist in a way waterfall.

Katara's hair loopies were know in the same style as Yue's.

"Ok I'm pretty hungry!" Katara exclaimed happily before Mai handing Zane back to Katara.

**. .**

**. .**

**~Dinner~**

Katara, Ty Lee, Mai and Azula all walked into the dining room and sat down at the circle table, Ursa insisted that she held Zane while Katara ate.

Zuko was on Ozai's right hand side Ursa on his keft. Katara was inbetwen Zuko and Ty Lee next to Ty Lee was Mai and then it was Azula who was next to Ursa.

The first servin was salad and apetizers then the main course was pasta and some meat, then next was chocolate cake and pudding.

All the women loved the cake and pudding since they both had a spice to it.

"So Katara what's you stat in bending and fighting?" Ozai asked when the dishes were tooken away.

Katara took a sip from her iced tea before replying, "I am a medic, Waterbening master and I know a little about weapons."

"I see, I heard you are also a bloodbender, is this true?" Katara took while to answer.

"A very talented one at that," Azula spoke in for Katara remembering their seductuion/assasination mission together.

"I see, I wish to see your skills one of these days," With that Ozai and Usa gto up ready to leave and turn in fot the night. Ursa gave Zane back to his mother before following Ozai who was waiting at the door for her.

Once a Ozai and Ursa left Zuko, Katara and Zane left as well but before Katara could go out the door Ty Lee stopped her, "Katara can I talk to ou for a minute?"

Katara handed Zane to Zuko and told she'd be there momentarily.

"Katara, Ty lee will come and get you around Nine o'clock at Zuko's balcony and well meet at the palace garden and then we'll al sneak out, ok?" Azula said keeping Katara updated.

"Sounds great, I'll be going Zuko's probobly waiting for me."

Azula then said with a grin, "Don't be to rough with my brother, I dont want to see blood from a nosebleed," Azula joked knowing how Katara could be.

"Azula!" Katara yelled in embarrassment with a blush tinted on her cheeks.

The three girls snickered at Katara

**. .**

**. . **

**Katara&Zuko~**

Katara arrived to see Zuko and Zane shirtless in bed snuggiling while Zuko had a book in his hand showing Zane pictures.

Katara walked towards her desser and got a silky blue nightgown that stopped at her hips hiding the top of her lacy blue panties and showed cleavage, but Zuko didn't mind at all, he was rather loving the site.

Katara climbed into the bed and snuggiling into the sheets loving the warmth that her future-husband gave off.

"Mmmm," Katara moaned as she layed on her stomach making her nightgown hitch up, leaving Zuko in pain at the sight.

_"Dont jump her, dont jump her!" _Zuko repeated in his mind trying to focus on his son and the book in his hand, that had pictures of animals and places around the world.

But when Zuko heard his future-wife moan he just couldnt stop himself, Zuko put Zane in a crib that was next to the bed, that was a red wood and had white comfy sheets.

After Zane was in his crib fast asleep, Zuko walked towards Katara in the bed, Katara then rolled her hips trying to make it look like she was trying to get comfortable, when she did, she did a moan once again.

_"That's it, no more torture!"_

Zuko crawled ontop of Katara's body, his body above hers, Zuko then bent his head down, his black hair falling around him and Katara's head and softly nipped Katara's bare neck.

Zuko started peppering kisses on her bare shoulders and neck and down her clothed back.

Getting fusterated with the garment, Zuko did something very naughty.

Zuko trailed his fingers up and down Katara's back, making the dark skinned woman shudder in her (fake) 'sleep.'

Zuko then used a finger and hated it up, and trailed it down Katara's back to her rear where the nightgown ended and just like that the garment was split in half.

Zuko then gently slipped on side of the garment off and saw no braw strap on her back. Pleased with this Zuko trailed his lips up Katara's back and then reached her neck and licked her ear.

Katara was awake, but kept her eyes closed and silently moaned when Zuko rubbed her back with his calloused hands.

"Zuko," Katara moaned once more while Zuko continued to studing Katara's backside.

"Yes Katara? Zuko said in his usual husky tone that made Katara want to shiver once again.  
"P-Please don't tease m-me," Katara managed to say.

Zuko smirked, he had her right where he wanted her.

"This is payback," Zuko murmed in her ear as he grabbed Katara's rear and kneaded them.

"F-For what?" Katara asked innocently but a moan erupted from her when Zuko's hand krept inbetween her legs.

Katara turned around to come face to face with Zuko.

The hot waterbender wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss that could consume them both.

"I love you," Katara said breaking the kiss.  
"I love you too," Zuko replied before kissing her gently before lying in his side of the bed and snuggled up to his woman.

"Your just going to leave me here al hot and bothered?" Katara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We have Zane in here and what kind of parents would we be if we did such a act?" Zuko said with a smirk before grinning.

Katara coudn't blieve this, Zuko just got her highly aroused and he just leaves her hanging? Oh no he didn't.

"Well since that is the case," Katara didnt finish her sentance as she got up, only in her panties and started walking towards the bathroom.

Zuko rasied an eyebrow before asking, "Where and what do you think your doing?"

Katara turned her head and smirked, "Since you can't please me, I guess I'll just have to do it myself."

Katara locked the door behind herself and walked towards the shower and started it, not bothering to mess with the tempature, this was only to make Zuko think she was doing something naughty.  
With that Katara walked towards the grotto and sighed when she sat in the grotto and moaned when the hot water greeted her tired muscles.

Katara also was planning on pleaseing herself with her bending of course, Zuko did leave her hot and bothered.

Katara then sat on the ledge of the grotto -the steam keeping her warm- and had a water gentle water jet directed towards her intimate area.

But when she was near her climax, Katara bent her head back in pleasure and moaned/panted while directing the now rough water jet towards her clitoris.

**Zuko~**

He could only watch as Katara shut the door and lockd it behind herself, feeling awestruck.

Zuko groaned in fustration when he heard the water from the shower start, and felt bad that he wasn't able to please Katara when he had the chance.

Now Katara was touching hersel-

Zuko stopped right there and thought of what a sight that would be and he then remembered had the key to the restroom!

With that thought of Zuko hastily got the key from his dresser drawer and almost wanted to skip happily towards the bathroom door.

Zuko slipped the key in and turned it queitly before he was relieved to hear the lock unlock. Zuko gently opened the door, not pepared to see what he just saw.

Zuko had a blush on his features when he saw Katara pleasing herself, with her elemant.

"This is a intriging, sight I must say so myself," Katara gasped in surprise and pain, she was so close, so close!

Zuko walked towards the shower and turned of the water, and then stood there staring at Katara's lucsious body.

"Please go," Katara begged wanting to contiune what Zuko interrupted.

"Why do that," Zuko said meaning the water, "When you can have this?"

Katara was tooken back there and did something very naughty.

Katara got up from her sitting position.

The water vixen got up from her sitting position and swayed her hips as she slowly walked towards Zuko. Zuko felt himself gulp trying to remember how to breath when he saw Katara walk towards him.

Katara walked towards Zuko in a sexy manner, but what Zuko didn't know that a trail of water silently followed Katara by her bending.

Once Katara was in arms length away, she wrapped her arms around a stiff Zuko, not noticing that Zuko was keeping his hormones at bay, by trying not to jump her bones.

Katara then breathed a breathy moan next to Zuko's ear as she grinded her body against his, Katara had to tip-toe so she could talk in Zuko's ear.

"Zuko," Katara said in between her breathy moans.

"Hmm," Zuko groaned while his arms were wrapped around Katara's waist, loving the feeling of her bare body against his bare torso.

"Never," Katara breathed in his ear, "never let your guard down," Zuko's eyes snapped open.

Water spikes were floating around him and Katara and he looked at Katara's smirking face.

"Especially around me," And Katara killed him... JK!

(I'M JUST KIDDING!)

"Especialy around me," Katara said and the water spikes surrounded Zuko not letting him move.

"Now you'll now what torcher is," Katara said walking towards the grotto once again swaying her hips, making sure Zuko had a good view.

Katara then started touching herself once again and that is how Zuko's torcher started.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hoped you liked it, I did!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**RFF**


	8. Chapter 8

**You may have seen like four new chapters, BUT it's because a very nice reader pointed out that a chapter was missing, which it was. So I had to re-upload the other chapters; AND chapter 7 is the actual new chapter**

** . .**

**. .**

**I bring you chapter 7 for Heiress this took me forever to write!  
So you better like it, or I come after you with a butter knife!**

**. .**

**Written by Native-InkHeart23**

**1st disclaimer: I totally own ATLA  
2nd disclaimer: I'm just deluding myself...**

**. .**

**. .**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Moon Blood**

**Katara~**

"Mmm," Katara moaned as she woke up from the light shining on her face and naked body, as the suns gentle rays were warming her up, Katara was never really a morning person, but during the winter she gets up pretty early.

Katara looked down to see Zuko still asleep on her breasts and realized Zuko's cock was still inside her. Katara looked over at Zane who was fast asleep in the crib, which surprised Katara since he didn't wake up for a snack in middle of the night.

The mocha skinned woman looked down once more at the sleeping fire-prince, and saw his long black hair scattered over her chest as he rested his face on her breasts.

Katara's slender soft hand went to Zuko's hair and started raking it softly with her fingers, Katara almost wanted to giggle when Zuko started purring to Katara's hands.

Last night when Zuko was trapped in her icicles and she was touching herself, Zuko managed to get free from her ice by heating his body up and quietly approached her when she was in the moment. Zuko didn't hesitate fucking her in the bathroom grotto, it was actually quite enjoyable, then they quietly went to the bedroom and made love to each other.

Katara managed to get out from underneath Zuko, which was no easy task considering how tangled up they both were from last nights previous love making. The water-bender went to the bathroom to take a quick bath to wash away last nights events, once she was done she was completely dry except she left her hair damp.

The Mocha skinned lady went to a dresser and pulled out a sky blue satin robe that was sleeveless went to her shins, and put it around her body with a white waistband tied around her waist/stomach, also with some slits that went to above her knee. With some sandal pumps and her hair in a loose thick braid.

Katara waked over towards Zane, her sandal/pumps clicking quietly as she approached her son's cherry wood crib, and gently picked up the small baby from the red covers, and kissed his small chubby cheek.

"Good morning my little prince," Katara said in her gently voice that awoke Zane from his sleep and yawned, his little mouth opening as wide as it can before closing it and looking at his mother.

Katara smiled at her son before walking towards the bedroom door and opened it quietly and peeking outside the door to see a maid at her usual post.

"Can I please have breakfast for his lord and myself delivered to this room?" Katara asked as she saw the petite maid nodd her head with a smile. "What would his Lord and Lady like?" The maid asked with her hands folded in front of her lap.

"Some fruit-cherries, pears and peaches- with some rice, egg drop soup, a omlet and some cinnamon rolls would be nice," Katara answered with a gentle smile that made the maid take a liking to her mistress.

"Of course M'lady," The young maid answered before turning on her heel to prepare the meals that was asked for.

Katara gently shut the doors before walking to the lazy-boy chair that was next to the warm crackling fire in the fireplace and took off her shoes and slipped the front of the robe and unhooked the front of her braw to let Zane eat his breakfast.

Katara looked over at Zuko to see if he was awake, since breakfast just arrived a few minutes ago, Zane was back in his crib fast asleep once again.

Katara approached Zuko and crawled up his body and straddled his waist, her long mocha legs poking out from the slits in her dress, Katara bent down to kiss Zuko's burnt eye and trailed her lips to his cheek then his jaw and his lips.

The Fire-bender awoke from the scent of vanilla and cinnamon, he peeked from his right eye and saw a beautiful water-bender kissing his lips.

With his mind made up, Zuko suddenly flipped them over as he was on top and Katara squealed in surprise and smiled when she felt Zuko kiss her gently and gladly returned the kiss.

"Breakfast is here," Katara said to Zuko before he captured another kiss from her. "I know and it's quite delicious," Zuko said reffering to the water-bender underneath him.

Katara giggled when Zuko said this and then pushed up with her fore-arms and got up from the bed and fixed her robe and went to go and sit at the table that held their breakfast. "Hurry, I'm waiting or you," Katara said as she eyed the steaming food.

Zuko returned from the bathroom and was dressed in his usual clothing as future fire-lord. (I don't know how to describe his outfit but it looks like his dads :P)

They both started eating with some conversation here and there, until Katara asked, "Zuko do you think you can watch Zane tonight," Zuko raised and eyebrow at Katara's request.

"The girls -Ty Lee, Azula and Mai- are wondering if I can help them with a few things," Katara lied, hoping Zuko would buy it. "I don't see why not," Zuko replied before taking a bite of his omlet.

"Thank you," Katara repllied with a smile.

* * *

**. .**

**. . **

**Katara~**

Katara and the young fire-bender Zane were at a small pond with turtle-ducks and a beautiful garden surrounding them, it was slightly chilly since it was in the middle of Janurary, but It didn't get to cold since it was Fire-Nation.

Katara smiled when she saw the turtle ducks swim towards her and her son as he looked up at his mother with a dull face, Katara bended a small ball of water and bended a snake slithering in the air as it slithered, as the sound of water moving lulled Zane back to sleep.

Katara looked down at the sleeping infant in her lap and smiled before putting the water back into the pond. The water-bender turned her back to see Mai approaching her and Zane.

"Good afternoon Katara," Mai greeted as she sat down next to Katara and the sleeping newborn.

"Did you know my brother and 'Ren'," Katara emphasized his name making Mai stiffen with a grunt. "Are coming over to the Fire-Nation," Katara almost giggled at Mai's reaction. Mai had a blush on her face as her bangs covering her eyes as she tried to hide that blush on her pale cheeks.

"R-Really?" Mai asked as she took off her sandal/pumps and dipped them in the pond that Katara heated up for her feet that Were dipped in as well. "Ya they'll be her in about three days, and the avatar will be her as well with his friend Toph." Katara was very excited to see her friends in just a few days.

"The reason I came was because, Azula wanted me to remind you of the sparr match tonight,"Mai said as she looked up at the sunny sky. "I won't forget, and Ty-Lee is going to get me tonight right?" Katara asked as she rocked Zane back and forth.

"Mhm," Mai murmered as she then plucked her feet out of te warm water and put her sandals back on before standing up and dusing off her dress. "Well I'll see you later tonight," Katara called as Mai waved back while walking away in response.

**Later at Night/Katara~**

Katara just got done nursing Zane to sleep, making Zuko's job easier so he won't have a hard night, Katara also pumped a bottle of milk for Zane just in case and gav it to her handmaid, Nikki.

"Nikki, I'm leaving Zane in your care tonight, since Zuko is tardy of right now," Nikki the young maid nodded her head in response to her Lady's request. Katara felt safe leaving Zane in the care of the young woman.

Katara looked to the patio and saw Ty-Lee climbing the vines up to the room and new it was time to go, "Alright I should be back in four hours if Zuko asks." Katara set a few more rules to the maid before skipping to the balcony-patio.

"Ready?" Ty-Lee asked in her cheery voice as usual with a smile, Katara smiled back before replying back with as much cheer as Ty-Lee used, "Yep, let's go."

Katara smiled as she climbed down the vines that lead up to her and Zuko's room with Ty-Lee at her side as they both climbed down at a vigorous speed. Ty-Lee was quite surprised that the water-bender was able to keep up with her, not even Azula or Mai were able to keep up with her.

Katara and Ty-Lee then jumped down the rest of way -about 12 feet- and then started their sneaky trek to the kingdom walls, Ty-Lee slowed down as she saw four guards around the corner and Katara saw this while smirking.

"May I?" Katara asked as she looked at Mai with cocky sapphire-blue eyes, Ty-Lee smiled when she saw the cockiness in Katara's eyes, who knew that Katara was like this.

Katara used the full-blue moon to her advantage and learnt to stop the blood flow to a certain cell of the brain for only a few seconds, making them pass out cold not remembering a thing.

Ty-Lee was slightly token back by the water-bender's skills, but oh well since they had to make a break to the nearby tree, since eight more guards were coming this way. Katara and Azula ran straight to a nearby oak-tree to hide in since guards were closing in on them in almost every direction.

Katara used a water-rail to get her an Ty up from the ground to the high oak tree, Once Ty-Lee and Katara were in the tree, they both patiently waited for the guards to pass by, but instead they stood there and talked about naked women.

"Psst, Katara," Ty-Lee whispered as she walked across a branch to the heart of the tree and to the other branch with fluid grace, Katara followed Ty-Lee as much grace and got more near another oak-tree and got Ty-Lee's idea.

Ty-Lee motioned for Katara to go first and jump to the branch next to them, Katara slowly got closer to the branch before taking a powerful leap and grabbed onto the branch with her hands before dropping onto the guards below her.

Katara heaved a sigh of relief as she pulled herself up the branch and had Ty-Lee help her steady herself on the branch before continuing their way to the training grounds, where Azula and Ty-Lee awaited for the both of them.

Katara and Ty-Lee both saw the wall and jumped from the tree and to the ground before taking a full sprint to the wall.

Katara used some water from her water-skin and made multiple ice daggers and threw each one of them at the wall making a line up the wall with icicles. Ty-Lee and Katara both ran towards the wall and jumped onto the icicles and then to the next, climbing themselves up the wall.

Once they both were on-top of the 25 foot wall, Katara melted her icicles and made a small ice slide so her and Ty-Lee could slide down the ice with their feet. Ty-Lee was starting to Love Katara and her sense of adventure.

Once they made it to the ground, Katara melted the water slide and put it back inside of hr waterskin on her waist. Katara pulled down her masked face and breathed a sigh as did Ty-Lee.

"Well I was expecting more of a challenge," Katara joked as she brushed some of her hair back from her face.

"And you will get a challenge," A voice said from a distance that Katara knew so well, Katara lifted her mask up once again, not wanting the person to know who she was since her back was to the person who said that.

"I do really need a challenge," Katara said in a darker feminine voice as she turned around to face Zuko. "Then shall we?" Zuko asked the masked stranger not knowing who it was at all, and thought it was an assassin.  
"We shall," Katara said in her dark voice once more as she got in her fighting stance as Zuko did as well.

Ty-Lee was hiding in a nearby tree, excited to see the two lovers fight!

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry I had to end it there but oh well!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Heeeeyyyy. Its your girl Inky!_**

**_Wellll I swore to myself I'd never post these type of things but of well..._**

**_Well I'm having alot of trouble with the Katara vs Zuko fight scene soooooo I decided i'd have any one of you PM me, and I'll let that reader write the fight scene but I'll write the other part of the chapter._**

**_You get to write the fight scene, BUT you only get to wright the fight scene, and I get to the write the rest._**

**_Sooooooo PM and I'll tell the rest and yadda yadda._**

**_...Writing this made me hungry and I want a cupcake and pizza so I'm going to order some now. Rainbows!_**

**_BTW! Don't leave! do it and I pick your nose...I just wanted to say that lol._**

**_What ya waiting for? PM me and I'll let you write the fight scene and give you all the credit!_**


End file.
